Marshmallow Peeps
by Potato Maiden
Summary: It's Easter time again and the knights have left Easter baskets for their friends. In these baskets are the elusive Marshmallow Peeps... [Easter One shot]


**Marshmallow Peeps**

_A/n: Once again the holiday of Easter is upon us and the day of egg hunts and pretty baskets full of goodies will fill not only our hearts, but our stomaches too. Yet, let us not forget that Easter is also a religious holiday and the religious fundamentalists, or crazies as I had once called them would like you to remember that Jesus rose on this day and we should all celebrate it the way it should be, not like corporate whatever your country is._

**Disclaimer: ** So, with my note in mind, I do not own, Rayearth, Marshmallow Peeps, nor the Easter Holiday, because if I did, I'd be in the money and not writing fanfictions as I am now. Nor do I have anything against Girl Scout Cookies, just because they're addicting and may or may not have drugs in them...

**Marshmallow Peeps**

The girls were pleased at their job well done in the decorating department. Hikaru, the mastermind behind all of this was sitting peacefully in her room with her fellow knights at her side, waiting for the moment when one of the palace residents would wake up and notice the basket at the foot of their bed full of candy, stuffed animals and grass that they would find in their bed for years to come, not to mention the hidden easter eggs hidden throughout the palace.

"When do you think they're going to wake up?" Hikaru asked excitedly. Fuu glanced at her spare watch, which had been set to Cephiran time, and pushed her glasses up on the bridge of her nose.

"Seeing as it is only six-thirty, I would say another hour at the minimum." Umi nodded with a yawn, stretching her arms above her head.

"Maybe we should nap for a bit that way we can have some energy when they wake up." she suggested. Fuu nodded in agreement while Hikaru gave her fellow knights a sour face.

"Do we have to?"

"Yes." both Umi and Fuu said, curling up in the chairs they were sitting in to doze off. Reluctantly, Hikaru followed suit, snuggling herself under her covers, sour face intact for a quick nap.

And by a quick nap, I mean, no less than two minutes later, Caldina and Presea came shrieking into the room, holding their pink Easter baskets. Umi and Fuu woke with a start and Hikaru grinned broadly at the ladies questions as to what in the name of Mokona was going on.

"It's an Easter basket." Fuu yawned, adjusting her glasses.

"What you do is you take out the stuffed animals, eat the candy and go hunting for Easter eggs." Umi explained, once more residents gathered into the room.

"Umi, what are these?" Ascot asked, holding out a box of marshmallow bunnies, covered in blue sugar.

"Marshmallow Peeps. They're candy, go ahead and eat one." she said, opening his box. Once other residents had eaten the marshmallow candy, Fuu had detected that one thing wasn't right.

"Miss Umi, I think that these candies aren't going to be good for them."

"Why not?"

"You know how addictive they are normally, but seeing as they all have it..."

"It'll be like the Girl Scout Cookies again, won't it?" Umi asked, memories of the unfortunate week coming back to mind.

"Yes it will." With that in mind, the knights embarked on their journey to take away the marshmallow peeps, which wasn't easy, seeing as everyone with a basket had scurried off somewhere to eat their peeps in peace.

"It took at least an hour to get them away from Eagle, I'm never doing that again." Umi sighed, nursing the bite marks on her arms.

"You thought Eagle was bad? Primera nearly swallowed my hand." Fuu said. Hikaru shrugged, rubbing a bump on her head, given to her by a certain dancer.

"Ferio was easy to get them from, same with Ascot." she said, a smirk playing on her face.

"How so?"

"I just told them you wouldn't date them anymore. That made them give it up quick." Fuu and Umi laughed lightly until a panicked Mokona bounded into the room, covered in some sort of purple dust.

"Puu! Puu!" he Puued, leaping into Hikaru's arms for safety.

"Maybe it wasn't a good idea to dress Mokona in a Peeps Bunnies costume." the fire knight thought aloud. The other two nodded, as ten Cephirans came into the room, one sight in their hungry little, well, in the case of anime, big eyes. The gigantic purple peeps bunny that was Mokona...

_A/n: I could really go for some Peeps right about now... Happy Easter all!_


End file.
